<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lay your hands on me by lostin_space</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814858">lay your hands on me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space'>lostin_space</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Pre-Canon, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Isobel and Greg have a chance meeting in the grocery store and decide to take it somewhere more private.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isobel Evans/Gregory Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lay your hands on me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i love them</p><p>as per usual, if i missed any tags, let me know</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, hello, Sailor.”</p><p>Greg felt all the hair on the back of his neck stand up at the familiar tone. How childish was it that Isobel Evans could still wreck him with a simple sentence all these years later? Or perhaps it wasn’t childish at all.</p><p>He’d come back to Roswell after his first tour, a little more hardened, and holding more knowledge than he wanted. Isobel Evans was amongst the suspected aliens in the area. She was manipulative and dangerous according to his father. These reactions he had to the sound of her voice was simply… alien biology.</p><p>But as he turned his head to see her, she was all woman. All the traits of a young girl she’d carried in high school were long gone and he could easily see her bringing him to his knees. That had nothing to do with any alien pheromones. That was all Greg being a complete fucking basket case when it came to pretty women with long legs and a commanding attitude.</p><p>She strode towards him, smirk in full swing as she crossed the aisle of the grocery store to stand beside him. The closer she got, the more he felt like he was going to fucking melt into the ground. In all his 25 years, he’d never met a woman quite like Isobel Evans. Again, he found it hard to blame that on anything other than his own mind.</p><p>“How are you?” he asked, clearing his throat. She looked over at him, eyes kind and flirtatious as they always were.</p><p>“I’m doing well. How are <em>you</em>?” she asked and, God, why did that question feel like a double entendre. His skin was on fucking fire, eager for her to cool it off. Or maybe make it hotter. He was open to either.</p><p>“Fine. I just got home, only gonna be here for a little while,” he said. Isobel sighed contently.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Yeah, she definitely only made him feel hotter.</p><p>“You know, I met an older guy. Lawyer. He’s pretty interested in me and my mom says he’s a good catch and that I should entertain him,” Isobel told him, “And I’m thinking about it. Nothing’s official yet, still weighing my options.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah? Well, that’s good. Don’t jump into anything, you’re still young,” he said, trying not to stumble over his words. Isobel gave a musical little laugh, her hand grazing down his bicep like that was normal. God, he <em>wanted </em>it to be normal.</p><p>“Right,” she said, moving in closer. He turned his eyes to the cereal, holding his breath as he felt her lips by his ear and her arms encircled his. It all felt much more skilled than it’d been when she tried to hit on him when they were younger. Which made sense. “I remember being told once that maybe we could try something when I’m older.”</p><p>Greg closed his eyes and swallowed harshly, trying to keep his cool. But she pressed a kiss behind his ear and he let out a shaky breath. Isobel smirked against his skin.</p><p>“Maybe I’m still young, but 22 feels old enough to know what I want. And I want you,” she told him, her hand pressing against his lower stomach. To anyone looking, it might seem like a couple having a private conversation. Greg, on the other hand, could feel the implications and his mind instantly started coming up with ways to reject her.</p><p>But why? Why was his first thought rejection? What about this required rejection? What in him made him think this was bad? It wasn’t long before he heard his father’s voice, calling all aliens vile creatures and boldly claiming that Isobel Evans was one of them.</p><p>But she didn’t feel like one. She felt like a woman. And, God, he <em>wanted </em>her.</p><p>“I was supposed to buy cereal,” he said weakly. He’d never really learned how to accept a proposal like this. Was he supposed to say ‘hell yeah’ and then pull her into the alley? She seemed way too classy for all that.</p><p>Isobel laughed softly and peeled off him. It left him cold and slightly panicked that he’d missed his chance. But she didn’t seem irritated so maybe he hadn’t.</p><p>“Do you have a place or are you staying with your dad?” she asked, eyeing the wall of cereal before choosing one without consulting him.</p><p>“Staying with my dad,” he said, still so attuned to the way she moved.</p><p>“That’s okay,” Isobel said, giving him a secret little grin, “We can get creative.”</p><p>And they did get creative. With the cereal box purchased alongside condoms and the gorilla glue his father requested, Isobel climbed into the passenger seat of the far-too small rental car and they were headed out to the desert. He’d gotten a small car because it was cheaper, but now he was regretting the lack of space.</p><p>They made it to the middle of nowhere, but Isobel seemed to know <em>exactly </em>where they were. Not for the first time since they’d met in the grocery store, he considering asking about his dad’s alien conspiracy. But then she was pulling him over the center console and kissing him and all concerns for superficial bullshit flew out the window.</p><p>Besides, he had a strong inkling he wasn’t the first Manes to find himself in a compromising situation with someone his father deemed and alien.</p><p>Isobel reached between his knees as she kept one hand on the back of his head and pulled the bar to send the seat as far back as it could go. Greg felt excitement pulse through him as she crawled onto his lap.</p><p>They were both too tall for the small space and it should’ve been awkward and Greg was sure if it was up to him it would’ve been awkward, but Isobel had clearly gotten some practice under her belt. </p><p>“You do this with that lawyer guy?” Greg breathed as he let himself get lost in the feeling of her kisses and her hands on him, shoving the sound of his dad’s voice out of his head. Who cares if she was an alien? He’d wanted this, her, since she was 18 and had taken that as her cue to be unrelentingly bold.</p><p>Isobel laughed, pulling out of the kiss to yank Greg’s shirt over his head before she did the same to her dress. His hands went to her bare waist and his eyes couldn’t help but take in every inch. Isobel grabbed his hands and moved one up and the other down between her thighs. When he looked up to her face, he saw her grinning as confident as ever. He’d regretted every moment he’d spent <em>not </em>thinking about this.</p><p>“Are you going to ask me about who else I’ve let put their hands on me or are you going to show me that you’re better?”</p><p>Greg stared at her for a second before situating his arm and his body for a better position, craning his neck to meet in a kiss. He planned to memorize the way she gasped as he got to work.</p><p>After all, if there was one thing he learned from his father, it was that he always should prove he was better than everyone else.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>also on my tumblr: spaceskam</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>